Brothers In Arms
by Rippon
Summary: Naruto Xover. Kagome and Sakura are fighting a war together in a far away country. When the latter dies, Kagome must travel to Konoha to fulfill her deathbed wish. SasKag
1. Beginning

**Brothers in Arms**

_Rippon_

**Disclaimer: **

Me no own, u no sue…

* * *

"_Please, please don't die on me! I need you! We are **sisters**, and I cannot do this without you! God, please, don't let her die."_

_She felt the coldness upon her cheek. She turned to her injured sister. Tears streamed down her cheeks at the smile she found sitting there._

"_Do not be sad for me. This is what God wanted of me. I will die from a battle, a GREAT battle. I will be honored in the high heavens for my sacrifices for my countrymen."_

_She stared at the beautiful woman wrapped in bandages. If this was the last time she was to see her, then she wanted to memorize her face, so she would never forget._

_Another cold hand touched her unoccupied cheek._

"_I need you to do something for me. Please. I need you to find my old comrades, and fight this war alongside them. They will make sure you survive. Moreover, please, give them this letter. They will understand."_

_Her mouth opened to protest, but she closed it. She would not be selfish, and deny her sister this request. She would fulfill her sister's requirements. She nodded._

_Her sister smiled a pained smile._

"_Stay with me?" she inquired of her best friend._

_A smile lit up the other's face. "Of course."_

_The silence was comforting._

"_Kagome?" _

_She turned her head to her friend. "Yes?"_

_Sakura smiled. "Grow."_

_She died then._

_Kagome cried._

* * *

She sighed. It had been two months since then. Her heart still hurt. She had to wonder if her heart would ever stop hurting. She wouldn't be surprised if it didn't.

"Well, only a days walk now to Konoha. Then, sister, I'll be able to do as you have asked of me. Then maybe I'll receive my answers. Maybe."

Kagome sighed again. Ever since her sister had died, she had been contemplating what she had meant by 'Grow'. What more growing did she need to do? She had been through a war, the death of her family, the loss of her best friend, and now she was being forced by her sister's bizarre final request to travel to a foreign land.

Her life was pretty much screwed, and she knew pain and death, so what in the hell kind of growing had she left to do?

"Well, no sense trying to discover the mysteries of life at this hour. Might as well get some sleep."

As she lay on her futon, gazing at the starry sky, Kagome fell asleep.

She never noticed the tears streaming down her face.

* * *

Sasuke rolled his eyes at the idiot he was standing next to. Naruto was currently shrieking his head off about Kakashi's lateness. He had overslept, or so he said, and was drafted by Tsunade to do some quick work. Yeah right.

Sasuke's eyes lowered. Everything had been different ever since Sakura had left. She had simply disappeared one night, and they hadn't heard from her since.

That was five years ago.

He rubbed his temples. Naruto had been heartbroken.

Admittedly, so had he.

Not that anyone knew that.

"Sakura…"

"AHA! I knew you missed her, Sasuke-teme! Admit it!" The blonde had simply popped up out of nowhere, startling Sasuke.

He forgot about the Kyuubi's good hearing.

Damn.

"I do not, dope. Now shut up."

Naruto stuck out his tongue. "Yes you do. I know it!"

Sasuke growled. "I do NOT! She was an annoying brat who had some psychological obseesion with me. Not only that, she was weak. So weak I thought she-"

He never got to finish, as he was suddenly pinned to a tree by a couple kunai. He swiftly looked around.

"You will watch what you say about my sister, Teme, or I will personally break you."

Then she appeared.

She was the most beautiful person he had ever seen.

Black, flowing hair, dark crystal blue eyes, and a tone figure, she easily accomplished this.

Too bad she was glaring at him cold enough to freeze an Eskimo.

At that precise moment, Naruto made his presence known.

"Did you say Sakura was your sister?"

* * *

Owari

* * *

Okay, fun huh? I should have the next chapter out within the next month, depending on how much of a writer's block I get.

Ja ne.

RIPPON


	2. Voices

Brothers in Arms

-:-

_Rippon_

-:-

**DEDICATED TO MY UNCLE JOHN,**

**AND MY COUSIN LAUREN.**

-:-

_**REVIEW RESPONSES**_

_**Kage Otome**: THANKS SO MUCH! Of course he's not 12! Ick! That's just gross! I actually knew a guy who liked little kids; it was freaky! Thanks again!_

_**XxTessaraexX: **Aw, thank you! I really appreciate the love! - ;) Writer's block DOES suck! Thanks again!_

_**Blackxheart:** Aw, thanks so much! ;) You rock! _

_**Gizmo369:** I'm sorry if it was short, but thanks for saying you got into it- that makes me very happy! I've tried making this one longer for you guys, so I hope it is._

-:-

Chapter 2

-:-

Naruto, Sasuke, Kakashi, and Tsunade watched in bewilderment as Kagome slurped down her sixth bowl of chicken ramen. They couldn't easily say that any of them, even Naruto, had eaten as much as her before.

Tsunade cleared her throat. "So… you said you're Sakura's sister? How exactly is that possible?"

Kagome stopped slurping her noodles almost instantly. Gently, she laid her spoon down, and wiped her mouth with the back of her hand. She kept her head bent in the position it had been in while she had been eating. Her dark bangs shadowed her eyes.

Somehow, Sasuke thought this **_might_** be a touchy subject. Note Sarcasm.

"Argh!"

Out of nowhere, Kagome jumped up and smacked Naruto in the face, then, just as quickly kneed Kakashi in the stomach, and swiped the legs out from underneath Sasuke.

Soon, the three boys were all splayed out on the floor, and Tsunade sat idly by, watching with her sharp brown slits of eyes. There was something off about this girl…

"Hey…"

Tsunade looked up. It was the girl. Kagome, she believed she said her name was.

"Yes? May I help you? Or are you just fine and dandy kicking the butts of my comrades?"

Kagome glowered. Her eyes narrowed to slits, and, faintly, she could feel the pulse of something dark inside her. Her eye twitched. Shit. This was NOT good. She needed to control her temper.

"You're lucky I don't hit girls," she growled in a voice she remembered hearing from her 'big brother' once.

Somehow, in all her Hokage bliss, Tsunade thought that maybe she was…

"Hn. Whatever. I'll meet up with you later near Kaiser Bridge. Do not be late."

Tsunade grimaced as the girl walked out. She had one hell of a dilemma ahead of her. This girl, whoever she was, had some serious issues. Hm, could they have anything to do with the chakra master, Sakura?

Oh well. She'd get her answers soon enough. The problem now was getting her bakas of comrades off the floor.

How troublesome.

-:-

'Breathe. Just breathe. You need to calm down. No one was trying to harm **_her_**. No one was making fun of **_her_**. You're just angry about what that Sasuke person said. No harm done to **_her_**. She's okay. Don't worry. Everything is **_okay_**.'

"_So you think little one. Perhaps one day, you shall truly see the errors of your ways. It is really too bad, you know. You have so much potential, yet you refuse to use it. Oh, it is quite tragic. I still do not understand why you will not grant me freedom. I can make you great. I can give you all the power in the world, should you so ask for it. I can give you your family back. I can end this war, through you, and all will praise **you**, not me. I can give you all you desire."_

Kagome slapped her hands over her ears, though she knew it would do no good. _He_ was inside her head, watching, waiting; always trying to come back, through her. _He_ was a sly one; slick and slippery as a worm; a disgusting grotesque worm that badly needed to die.

"_Come now, you mustn't think such things of me. I am your friend remember? Even before **that girl** came into our lives, I was here; I listened to you cry. I comforted you in the dark of the night. It is _I_ who knows what haunts your dreams as you sleep."_

"NO! SHUT UP! JUST SHUT UP!"

Kagome couldn't help the tears now. Sitting in the cemetery, all alone, had been an effort to calm herself. All it had done was draw_ him_ out. Now she was more hysterical than before.

"_Ah but Kagome, I cannot do that. If I did, who would be there to comfort you? Surely not those people you met back in that restaurant. They have done nothing to you, but pain you. However, **I** can help you. I love you, my dearest. If you would allow me freedom, I would even go as far as to bring **that girl** back to life…"_

Kagome cried out then. She was breaking. She could feel her willpower slowly going away. All _he_ had to do was reinstate that last bribe, and she knew she would free _him_. Being lonely for so long had been hard on her, and after Sakura's death, it had become doubly so. His powers of persuasion were beginning to get at her.

So, she did the only thing she could think of to stop him.

She threw herself into a tree.

Head on.

Damn, she was gonna have one hell of a migraine in the morning.

-:-

Voices. Blaring, angry voices.

_Go away._

_I hate you. You never help us._

_Why can't you see that we don't need you anymore?_

_Just leave._

_I don't love you. It's disgusting to think such things._

_You'll never be as good as her._

_We have Kikyo-mama now._

_Die._

_Don't you ever come back._

_Friends? How could you ever think to be my friend?_

_You're not my sister. I never, ever said you could be._

_Please, why can't you just leave us alone?_

_It's all your fault._

_All your Fault._

_Your fault._

_Yours._

_-:-_

"No!" She sat straight up in bed. She had no idea where she was. It was dark outside and she could fairly feel the softness of a blanket on her legs. Someone must have found her at the cemetery. Humph. The idiocy of people these days. They'd take almost anyone into their homes. Even a…

"_A murderer like you?"_

Kagome growled at herself, and pulled the covers over her head.

For now, she'd have to endure the foolish kindness of this person.

"_Ha ha. No gratitude for anyone these days."_

If only for her own sake…

-:-

"Hey, are you awake yet?"

Kagome was out of bed, kunai resting at the offender's throat, in a split second. "State your name and your business. Now."

She felt the other person squirm a bit, and could feel their annoyance radiating off them in waves. Finally, after what seemed like minutes, she received her reply.

"Uchiha Sasuke; I'm your wake up call."

_Owari._

-:-

HEHE! CLIFFY, YET AGAIN! Now this, my dear friends, is hopefully longer than before! YAY! Oh, and if you're confused, don't worry, all will become clear. The next chapter will either be out at the end of this month, or December. HARRY POTTER CAME OUT TODAY! YAYAYAYAYAY! GO HERMIONE! I LOVE YOU! GO VICTOR! I LOVE YOU TO! GO RON! I LOVE YOU! GO HARRY! YOU'RE STARTING TO SHAPE UP!

(Ignore me. I have some serious issues with Harry. Don't ask; I think he's cool and all, but sometimes he acts pathetic. Don't take offense- Harry's still a really cool person.)


	3. Lies

**Brothers in Arms **

-:-

_Rippon_

-:-

_**REVIEW RESPONSES**_

_**Kage Otome:** AHH! HOW DID YOU KNOW! No, I'm just kidding. Well, it's sort of Naraku… SORT OF. Technically, I can't tell you who EXACTLY is in her head, or else it would ruin the story!  Smart people are always guessing what I write. Like my Mother, you can't watch any mystery movies with her, because literally, 10 minutes into the movie, she guesses the ending. And she's always right! ARRG! Anyways, thanks for being a faithful reviewer!_

_**Katsume18:** IIE! THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU! I always love receiving reviews from such nice people!  Again, thanks so much._

_**Gizmo369:** FINALLY! Someone who agrees with me on the pathetic part! YAY! However, I have to say he wasn't ALL that pathetic in the 4th movie/book…grumbles Anyways, (back at the ranch) IIE! I LOVE YOU! (uh… this is not a form of harassment, just so you know…) You're always so nice in your reviews, though I must apologize for the confusion in the last chapter. I was trying to do that, but I know how frustrating it can be. I think though, that if you had figured out what exactly was going on, then you'd have figured out the whole story. Therefore, I'm glad my pathetic try at mystery worked. sighs I can never write mystery. I always end up getting too excited about unveiling the mystery person/s. Ah well, thanks again! And keep reading Brothers! HAHAHAHAHA! (People give her strange looks)WHAT!_

_**DevilAngel620:** Uh, thanks? No, just kidding!  I really appreciate the love! I know this isn't the best story, so any nice reviews are welcome!  Oh, and actually, Kagome's not paranoid. There's a reason for all this, and it's (in my sad, sad opinion) a good one too. Something very bad happened to her before, and it turns out to be the whole reason for this story. But I'll get into that later. Thanks again!_

_**Blackxheart:** It's a good thing you like cliffies , because I can tell you right now that some people are going to be VERY angry with me VERY soon. Some of the upcoming cliffhangers are going to be killers, so at least I'll have you not screaming at me to update. Thank you very much for your nice review. It's feels good to get feedback from such wonderful authors!_

_**XxTessaraexX:** Aww, I'm sorry it took so long to get this out. Dealing with finals sucks. They're not hard or anything, just really damn boring. Ah, oh well. It's almost over. BTW, confused is good. If you need an explanation, then you're gonna have ta read the review responses above. My fingers are starting to cramp, and I still have to write this chapter. Ah well, thank you so much for the wonderful review, and I hope you enjoy this chapter.  _

_**SilverRoseGoddess24556:** AH, thank you! And here is you update Madam. grins_

_**Sexy lil' Kagome:** You got it dude. Here's your update. Harry Potter IS good. Thanks for reviewing! Ja Ne! _

_**Cursed Elemental:** Aww, thanks! Heh, yeah I know the frustration of writer's block… eh, I have it A LOT! Boy does it suck… For the voice in Kagome's head part… see **Kage Otome's **response, I'm too lazy to rewrite it… Thanks again; Ja!_

_**Shadows Stalk During the Deep of Night:** Jeez, it can't be that good, can it? Anyways, thank you very much for being so kind in your review, and thanks SO, SO much for reviewing nearly all my stories! It is much appreciated! Thanks again, Ja!_

_**InuKag-Spellcaster:** Aww thanks! And here's your update! Ja!_

_**Raito Hana**: Aww shucks! Thank you very much! Haz. And here is your next chapter! Enjoy!_

-:-

Chapter 3:

-:-

Lies

-:-

Kagome had not been a very happy camper as of late. Her sister's old comrades were annoying the hell out of her. And now they had to go and ask about Sakura's whereabouts.

That had to be the one question that she really, really didn't want to answer. Of course, her silence was doing almost as much damage to the anxious Ninjas as if she had come right out and said that her dearest had… died.

At the thought, Kagome sobered. Unfortunately, Naruto noticed her behavior.

"Hey," he said quietly, "what's with the sad face? Is- is Sakura okay? Did something happen?" At his words, the rest of Team 7, and Tsunade looked at Kagome, with wide, fearful eyes.

Kagome stared at them for a few moments. They looked genuinely worried. Could she really tell them of the horrible fate that had befallen Sakura? Was she really that heartless?

Kagome sighed. She knew that they deserved to hear the truth, but as much as she wanted to just open her mouth and get it over with, she couldn't bring herself to give them such pains.

No. She had to protect them from such hurt. She may not like them much, but she knew her sister had been quite fond of them. After all, they had all been comrades at one point in time.

"Sakura," she started, watching their faces closely. "Sakura is- is-"

She could see dawning covering their faces at her incomplete sentence, and she noticed how everyone's eyes seemed to tear up. No! What was wrong with her?

_Lie, _she told herself. _Hurry up and lie!_

"Sakura is perfectly fine!" she nearly screamed out. Instantly she saw the changes in everyone's demeanors. She sighed softly to herself. Thank Kami. She had almost told them the truth. She knew that the truth meant pain. She also knew Sakura didn't want them to be hurt.

However, she could help the tiny piece of guilt at how they seemed to fully trust her words, almost as if they had been willing her to say what they wanted to hear.

She pitied them.

"Well then, where is Sakura? And why hasn't she come to visit us; does she know how worried we all were?" Tsunade grumped. That girl was **_so_** going to get it when she came back to Konoha!

Kagome blanched inwardly. Damn, she had forgotten about that part of lying. _One must cover all their bases,_ she noted glumly.

"She err- Sakura- had a mission to go on! Yeah, she was real upset about not being able to come; she wanted me to tell you that she's real sorry, and that she'll be coming home soon." Kagome couldn't remember when she had gotten so good at lying. Oh well, it was all for the best.

Right?

Sasuke's eyes narrowed. "That still doesn't explain why she left in the first place, or why she never came to visit us before now."

Kagome replied with a sharp answer, "She never had time to come see you because she had to finish her training, duh! As for leaving, that's something you'll have to ask Sakura. She never told me." Well, at least that last part had been true. Sakura **_had_** never told her why she had left her hometown in the first place.

The others seemed to accept this.

Naruto piped up, "So, we'll get to see Sakura-chan soon? Is that what you're saying?" Kagome looked at him with pity. He really believed he would see his friend again, didn't he?

_Good job Kagome_, she chastised herself, feeling a tremendous amount of guilt overtake her.

"Y-yes, Uzumaki-san; that's exactly what I'm saying." She grimaced at herself. More lies.

He smiled happily and Kagome could not help but be reminded of herself before she had realized the hardships of reality. An uneasy smile found itself on her lips.

"That's great! I can't wait! Hey, how do you think it will be when she finds out that I'm with Hinata-chan? I bet she'll be real excited!"

Kagome smiled softly to herself as the four Ninja babbled amongst themselves about what they'd tell Sakura when she came home again.

Well, Naruto blabbed and the others listened.

She was so caught up with her thoughts, that she didn't notice a certain Uchiha staring at her. Sasuke had easily sensed there was something she wasn't telling them. He watched her carefully. What was she hiding?

It was then that Kagome noticed her audience. She met Sasuke's gaze with a one of her own. Almost immediately, Sasuke turned away. Later he would deny any reason for it, but for now he knew that although he was extremely suspicious of her, he could not rebuff his immense attraction toward her. He really didn't want her to hate him, and he guessed that glaring heatedly at her would probably give the impression that the two of them were enemies and that he was on to her.

Kagome raised an eyebrow at him, and then shook her head. _Whatever._

-:-

Kagome watched the water ripple. She had found this little pond when she had been wandering around after she had snuck out of Sasuke's house. She had needed some space and fresh air, and this little piece of heaven was perfect for that.

She couldn't help staring at her reflection. It almost disgusted her that she was still able to see herself, when Sakura could not. She ground her teeth together. She should have been there!

Unconsciously, her eyes began to tear up. For the longest time now, she had blamed herself for Sakura's death. Of course, she knew it was an accident, but that still didn't take all the blame away from her. They had been a team for as long as they had known each other, and Kagome could not deny that Sakura had saved her life on several occasions.

_Which is why,_ she snarled to herself, _I should have been there for her for the one time _**she**_ needed _**me**_! Why wasn't I there? Why couldn't I save her?_

Something cold and wet slithered down her cheek; immediately, Kagome swiped it away with her hand. _Only weak fools cry._ She chastised herself. _Sakura-chan said you weren't weak. Don't prove her wrong._

For what seemed like hours, Kagome stared into the calm waters of the pond. She looked of every fault in her face, and reminded herself of them repeatedly. This was her punishment. She no longer deserved to be happy.

_At least, not until I avenge Sakura-chan. Only then will I be able to begin my repentance and start over._

"Are you just going to sit there all day, or what?"

Kagome didn't jump out of her skin, as the little Uchiha might have expected. She had known he had been watching her for sometime, and had been fine with it, because he had left her be. Now, he being a nuisance.

"What's it matter to you, Uchiha? My business is my own."

Sasuke jumped down from the tree he had been sitting in four the past half hour, and faced the cold ninja.

"What is it about the water that you find so… intriguing?"

She looked at him. If she answered him maybe, he would go away?

"Nothing is intriguing about the water. I simply can't stand the sight of my own reflection. Yet, even though it disgusts me, I cannot turn away from it. It makes me wonder how I could be such a failure."

After a few moments of standing there, staring at each other, Kagome turned away, preparing to leave, when a single question was thrown her way.

"Why?"

Without turning, she countered, "Why what?"

He answered coolly, though his annoyance was beginning to bubble up. What was with this girl anyways?

"Why does your own reflection disgust you? I can see no reason why."

She glanced at him through the corner of her eye, and just for a moment, Sasuke was completely in awe. They way her eyes pierced him- he could not deny that she was a Ninja.

"What disgusts me, Uchiha, is not something that can be seen. It is something that lives beneath the skin and hair. It hides behind your eyes, and yet is not visible even there. A parasite that lives within you forever; an emotion you cannot shake."

She was gone then, but Sasuke didn't need to further question her about this so-called parasite.

It was one he knew well.

Guilt.

_Owari._

-:-

All right people, I admit, I was behind schedule, but that stems from the fact that I have recently acquired my favorite game of all time (for PS2), Kingdom Hearts! NO! YOU CANNOT HAVE Sora! HE BELONGS TO ME! HE'S MINE, MINE, MINE, MINE, MINE, MINE, MINE, MINE MINE! (Continues for another five minutes, before realizing she's off task.)

Err…

Enjoy?

-Rip


End file.
